One Hundred Dollars
by ad544
Summary: A night of fun between two playful superstars. RandyStacy, mentions of others.


Disclaimer: Nothing that I have written belongs to me. The characters are all property of theWWE.

Writing sure is tricky. I tried to settle down and write UT, but I didnt have all that drama in my system. I wanted to do something where dialogue was an important factor, and I wanted to make it light, so this was the result. No real point to the story, just something I've been wanting to do. Happy New Years and enjoy :)

"Son of a bitch!"

Stacy Keibler threw her head back and laughed, her drink almost spilling on her short skirt. Her laughter rose over the music and made its way over to an amused young man watching her; a drink in his hand as well.

"You know what that means," he said trying to hide the smirk that kept tugging at his lips.

Stacy raised the glass to her lips and stared at him as she slowly sipped what remained. She licked her lips as she nodded.

"Fifty dollars?" she asked hopefully.

"Ha!" said Randy loudly. He leaned in closer as he placed his hand on her leg. "You said one hundred if I could do it in under ten minutes. I did it in seven."

Stacy stuck her lower lip out as she sighed.

"But I wont be able to get any more drinks!" she complained.

Randy raised a brow as he shrugged carelessly. "Not my problem."

"If I don't get enough drinks in my system," threatened Stacy leaning in closer to him, "I'll _make _it your problem." She giggled in the back of her throat as she felt Randy lick her lips. Probably to see what she had been drinking.

"You just love those martinis don't cha?"

"I do," said Stacy seriously. Her twinkling eyes contradicted her somber words however, and another giggle tickled the back of her throat.

"I don't know when you're gonna learn," stated Randy, shaking his head as if deeply disappointed. "How many times do I have to prove I can get any number I want?"

Stacy scoffed as she reached out and deftly took his drink, throwing it back before he could protest. She made a face as the hard alcohol burned down her throat.

"I just wish you would stop being so cocky," she replied. "I guess I keep hoping someone will shoot you down and you'll come back with your ego all bruised up."

"What a great friend you are," said Randy dryly. His gaze swept the room as a new batch of girls came in, skimpy outfits and all.

"The only think I ask of you," said Stacy loudly, trying to get his attention. "Is that you listen to me when I'm talking to you." She punched him lightly on the shoulder when he didn't avert his eyes. When he still didn't turn to her, she took his face in both hands and laid a hard kiss on his lips.

"Will you listen to me now?" she asked, pout in place.

Randy rolled his eyes as he took her hands off his face and slid them down his chest. "You need way too much attention Stace, ya know that?"

Stacy bit her lower lip as she looked down, pretending to be ashamed. "I can't help it. But it's your fault too."

"My fault?" asked Randy leaning against the bar.

"I mean, I'm used to getting attention from guys," shrugged Stacy. "I was daddy's little girl when I was younger, the male fans get a kick out of seeing my ass, and now I'm daddy's little girl all over again." She paused as she thought about it. "But I guess now I'm daddy's little girl in a more perverted way."

"Cuz this daddy gives you mind blowing sex," said Randy smugly.

"Mind blowing?" repeated Stacy, skeptically. She withdrew her hands from Randy's chest and signaled for another drink.

"Yea, mind blowing," said Randy defensively. "You know I'm the best when it comes to sex Stace."

"I guess so," conceded Stacy, knowing full well she was only adding fuel to the fire.

"What do you mean you guess so?" challenged Randy. "You told me so yourself."

"I was having an orgasm, sweetie," said Stacy. "People say a lot of crazy things in the midst of passion."

"So you're saying I'm not the best?" asked Randy. His hand inched up Stacy's crossed leg and she uncrossed them to give him better access.

"I'd love it if you proved me wrong," she shrugged. She jumped slightly when she felt him give her a hard pinch on her inner thigh.

"I don't have to prove anything," he replied carelessly, removing his hand from underneath her skirt. "You know it, I know it, and just about everyone backstage knows how great I am."

"If only you wouldn't get such a big head about it," sighed Stacy as she hopped off the stool and positioned herself in front of him. His arms went around her waist as he rested his chin atop her shoulder. Her eyes scanned the room as the dance floor seemed to throb with the beat of the music.

"Wanna get out of here?" Randy breathed in her ear. His tongue flicked out to leave a wet trail from her ear down to her collarbone. Stacy continued to sip her drink without flinching. Although by now, she knew exactly where she would be spending the night.

"Yea," she consented. "It's too dark in here anyways. I think I'm getting a headache."

"You know the best cure for headaches isn't pills." Randy let his hand wander down to her butt where he gave it a slight pinch before letting it rest on her waist.

"Oh no?" asked Stacy, setting her drink down.

"I read somewhere that sex is the best cure. Releases some sort of chemical that makes you feel all better." He followed her across the club, eyes focused on her backside.

"Well aren't you the avid reader," said Stacy, her voice teasing.

"Damn straight," returned Randy, shouldering past the people in his path. He held the door open as they stepped into the brisk night.

"I should have worn a bra," muttered Stacy, looking down at her thin shirt. Randy laughed as he handed her his suit coat.

"And I bet you didn't wear panties either," he said, digging his keys out of his pocket.

"What's the point?" asked Stacy, walking alongside him. "They're just gonna get lost again. I swear, if I lose another set of panties because of you, I'm gonna start charging."

Randy grinned as he unlocked the car and waited until she slid it to shut the door after her. He made his way to the other side and stuck the keys in to bring the car to life.

"When do you have to bring the car back?" asked Stacy running her hands across the dashboard.

"Nice isn't it?" smirked Randy. "I have to have it back this Friday, why?"

"Cuz I wanna christen it," she said a gleam in her eyes.

Randy shook his head as he kept his eyes on the road. "Oh no, I wanna bring this car back in good condition."

Stacy huffed as she slumped in her seat, looking like a child who had been denied sweets. "I'll be careful," she tried.

"How bout I take you out to eat?" Randy proposed.

Stacy leaned across to him and took his lobe in her ears. "But I'm only hungry for you," she insisted. She let her hand wander down to grip the bulge that was already forming.

"Well this night isn't all about you, woman," stated Randy. "My stomach is empty and you gotta feed the love machine in order for it to work properly." A sigh escaped his lips as he felt Stacy lift her hand off him.

"Where are we going to eat then?" asked Stacy. "I'm in the mood for something Italian."

"If I was John, I'd make a joke about Italian sausages," said Randy.

"He's always joking about how his sausage can hit the right spot, or how it's a mouthful," agreed Stacy. "But he I guess he _does_ have a reason to brag."

"Personal experience?"

"Yea," answered Stacy. "He has a thing for asses. He wouldn't stop spanking me."

"Favorite part of a woman," said Randy.

"Really?" said Stacy sarcastically. "I never would have guessed. That's why he and Trish get along so well. John loves asses, and Trish loves her own ass."

Randy chuckled at her observation. "They're two of a kind."

"I heard Lita's back on the market," said Stacy. "Her and Edge called it quits about a week ago."

"I'm gonna have to pay her a visit."

"You might wanna bring some candles," suggested Stacy. "She's got a thing for candle wax now. She told me Edge used it all the time on her and now she can't have a good time without it."

"I'll remember that," murmured Randy, storing the information in the back of his mind. Stacy opened the compartment door and rummaged through it absently. She let out a short laugh as she held up a box of condoms.

"Always ready for action aren't ya?"

Randy nodded as he pulled away to resume the journey to the much needed food. "I got to be. Freaks like you have me on guard all the time."

Stacy rolled her eyes. "Don't act like you don't like it."

"I would never act like that," promised Randy. He turned left as he spotted a gyro sign. "This will have to be Italian enough for you cuz there's not much open this late at night."

"Italian beef is fine," shrugged Stacy.

"But you're buying," said Randy, as he held the glass door open for her.

"Me?" said Stacy indignantly.

"Well you still owe me a hundred bucks for getting that chicks number," he reminded her.

Stacy stopped him when he was about to head up to the counter. "Tell you what, you go find a seat, and I'll order."

Randy gave her a puzzled look but shrugged. "Whatever you say, just get me a number four, with extra cheese."

Stacy nodded anxiously as she pushed him away. Randy walked to the booth farthest in the corner. He sat down heavily as he placed his feet up on the seat across from him. He wasn't tired, he told himself, he was just hungry. He closed his eyes as he thought about the night ahead of him. Knowing Stacy, she would want to attempt something new. Try as he might, he could never do the same old routine with her. She was always eager to try something they hadn't tried before, and he found it hard to say no to her.

His eyes opened as he heard a tray set down in front of him. He looked up to see Stacy grinning broadly as she moved his feet aside to sit down.

"What're you so happy about?" he asked, already stuffing fries in his mouth.

"I just got us a good quality meal for zero dollars," she responded proudly.

"You little sneak," muttered Randy. He unwrapped his sandwich and looked up at her before he took a bite. "How'd you do it?"

Stacy grinned as she took a long sip from her coke. "I did that thing with my eyes."

Randy groaned as he looked at her reprovingly. "You mean the one where you get all doe eyed and look like you're about to start crying?"

Stacy nodded. "That's the one."

"How many things has that look gotten you?"

Stacy chewed her food as she thought. "Well, remember that room I had in Australia all to myself?"

"While everyone had to bunk with someone else?"

Stacy nodded gleefully. "I convinced Vince to let me sleep alone."

"That's pretty good." Randy took another bite before speaking. "But it doesn't compete with mine."

Stacy raised a brow quizzically. "Oh?"

Randy nodded. "You remember a little thing called the World Heavyweight Title I held for a month earlier this year?"

Stacy mouth dropped. "You can't be serious."

"Yep," replied Randy smugly. "Stephanie was very thankful for our little night on the town."

"You're such a ho," reproached Stacy laughter twinkling in her eyes.

"I prefer to think of myself as the Bret Hart of sex," corrected Randy. "Best there is, best there was, best there ever will be."

Stacy rolled her eyes. "Whatever helps you sleep at night sweetie."

"_You _help me sleep at night," he teased.

"I'm one of many," shot back Stacy.

"Hmmm, I guess you're right. But you're the one that helps me the most," he tried again.

Stacy nodded. "That's true. You're one of the only guys who's actually worth my time."

Randy smiled in satisfaction. "Well of course I am."

"Although," started Stacy slowly. "Jeff wasn't that bad either. Too bad he's on TNA now."

Randy scoffed, throwing a fry at her. "That kid couldn't hold a candle to my skills."

"No," protested Stacy. "He was always very willing to try new things. Then he and Trish had to go out, so that killed the fun," she remembered sadly. It was an unspoken rule to never sleep with anyone in the company who was already involved in an exclusive relationship. "I guess that's why every girl I've talked to has a thing for Dave," she continued. "He's been married since forever, but all of us want him to get a divorce so we can try him out."

"Whatever, I'm the best you have right now, so you better appreciate."

"I do," consoled Stacy, catching sight of the hurt expression on his face. Men had very fragile egos. "Can we get out of here?"

"Sure," mumbled Randy, stifling a yawn. The night was far from over and he knew it. They both stood and dumped the food in the garbage, Stacy sending a sly smile and a wink to the young boy behind the counter.

"Thank you Zachary," she called in a sugarcoated voice. He blushed a deep crimson before giving her a small wave.

"So do you want to do anything tom-" Randy stopped as he realized Stacy wasn't following him. He turned around to see her peering intently across the street. "What're you looking at?"

"That's a park!" cried Stacy excitedly. "I haven't been to a park in ages!" Before Randy could say another word, she grabbed his hand and pulled him across the street, unmindful of the horns being blared in protest.

"Dammit woman, you're gonna get us killed!" exclaimed Randy, giving the one fingered salute to a man hollering at Stacy.

Stacy seemed not to hear him because she didn't stop as she walked through the gate doors to a small park, complete with a children's sandbox. She ran to the swing set and sat down, watching Randy expectantly.

Randy gave an annoyed groan as he made his way through the wood chips. "You actually expect me to push you?"

Stacy stared up at him, eyes wide and lower lip out. No doubt the same look she had used to get the free food. He gave another groan but stepped behind her. Placing his hands on her back, he gave her a light push.

Stacy gave a small squeal of delight as the cool wind whipped her hair around her face.

"My mom used to take me to the park all the time," she said, her fingers tightening around the chains. "When her and my dad got a divorce, the trips suddenly stopped."

Randy wrapped his arms around her waist, stopping her midair. "I'll take you to the park as much as you want me to," he murmured against her neck. Stacy shivered as his hot breath washed over her and she craned her neck to give him a quick kiss before turning away and wiggling out of his grasp.

"Sit," she ordered pushing the swing towards him. Randy sighed but obliged. He grasped her hand and pulled her to him. Stacy settled herself comfortably on his lap and rested her head against his shoulder.

"You smell nice." Randy buried his head in the crook of her neck, letting his eyes close.

"Thanks," murmured Stacy. Her hands rested on her lap and she uttered a small, contented sigh. "I think the alcohol is starting to get to me."

Randy chuckled. "Not me," he declared stroking her leg gently.

"That's cuz you're an alcoholic," retorted Stacy. "And you're just trying to cop a feel."

Randy took a deep breath as he looked at the stars. They seemed a lot brighter than usual. He shook his head to get rid of the frivolous thoughts.

"Hey Stace?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly. He prayed she didn't notice.

She didn't. In fact, she hardly seem to notice he had said anything because she seemed to snap out of her musings only when he poked her side. "Yea?"

Randy cleared his throat nervously. "I wanted to ask you a question."

Stacy giggled as she pointed to a slide perched atop what was supposed to look like a captain's ship. "Let's go!" She bounded up before Randy could stop her.

"Damn blond," he muttered under his breath. He stopped as he reached the jungle gym and glanced up at Stacy who was peering over the slide at the night sky.

"I used to be scared of the dark," she confessed as he stepped up behind her.

"Why aren't you anymore?"

She shrugged, turning to face him. "My dad told me that it was the suns time to rest. He actually made me feel guilty about it," she laughed. "He told me it was selfish for me to want the sun all the time." She stayed quiet for a while, listening to the cars whizzing past on the street below. "For the longest time after that, I would stay in my bed and sing lullabys to the sun so it would go to sleep faster."

Randy smiled at the thought. "That was sweet of you."

Stacy gave a small smile as she draped her arms across his shoulders. "I'm a sweet girl."

Randy kissed the tip of her nose. "You're a nasty girl."

"A little bit of both, I guess." She stood on her toes to give him another peck on the lips. "But I think I've struck the perfect balance."

"You have," affirmed Randy, holding her tighter. "But I wanted to ask you something."

Stacy nodded for him to continue, her eyes seeming to glow from the moons light. Randy paused as he took her in. Not only was she one of the funniest girls he had ever met, she was one of the most beautiful.

"You know we have a lot of fun together," he stated. Stacy grinned.

"That we do."

Randy chuckled. "Yea, well, we've known each other for a while. And, I don't know, I guess you're a pretty cool girl to spend time with."

"I've heard that a couple of times," she murmured, playfully.

"So, I was thinking we should go out," said Randy, hearing the words come out less cooly than he had anticipated.

"Tommorow?"

"No… I mean as a couple," he said. He went on before she could interrupt. "I haven't had a girlfriend in a while, a few years at least."

"I know."

"You can answer anytime now," said Randy. He hated putting himself out there. It was already nervewracking enough for him to ask her, why did she have to make it harder by staying silent the_ one _time he wanted her to speak?

"You know this means we won't be able to have sex with other people."

"I'm aware of that."

"And you can't hit on every girl you see."

"I_ know_."

"And you still want to do this?" she asked, a note of skepticism in her voice.

"Yes," replied Randy impatiently. "I've given this some thought; it's not some spur of the moment kind of thing."

Stacy nodded, looking away. "I guess you're serious."

Randy's hands dropped from her waist. "Why would I kid about something like this?"

"Don't get mad," Stacy soothed, stroking his cheek softly. "I didn't mean anything by it." She took his hands and placed them on her waist again.

"Well, can I get an answer?" grumbled Randy.

"I would love to be your girlfriend."

His features brightened at her answer. "Took you long enough," he said, leaning in for a kiss. She smiled against his lips, kissing him back.

"I guess I'm gonna have to fight off all the ringrats now."

Randy scoffed. "Have you seen most of them? They're not worth a second look."

Stacy beamed. "Well that's sweet of you to say."

Randy nodded. "But before we get out of here, I have to take care of some business."

Stacy pulled away and looked at him questioningly. "What's that?"

"You still owe me a hundred dollars babe."


End file.
